Feline Maternity
by RoseGAL
Summary: My first T-rated fic. One day, Yuriko starts feeling strange. When she's taken to the vet, it's found out that she's pregnant. Ai and her friends hope that she will do well. But will she?
1. The Beginning

Feline Maternity

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It's a nice day in O-Town. Ai was making dinner for her two cats, Yuriko and Kenji.

"Yuriko-chan! Kenji-kun!" called Ai. "Dinner's ready!"

Yuriko and Kenji walked over to their bowls and started eating.

"I'll let you play outside you two are finished," said Ai.

Ai leaves her cats to their dinners.

--

Later, Yuriko and Kenji finish their meals. They walk up to Ai.

"Okay," giggled Ai. "You two can have your playtime."

Ai went to the door to the backyard and opened it. Yuriko and Kenji ran outside.

Ai closed the door.

"I think I'll go to Rocko-chan's house now," thought Ai.

Ai went near to the bottom of the stairs.

"Onee-chan!" called Ai. (Note: Onee-chan is Japanese for older sister) "I'm going to Rocko-chan's house!"

"Okie-dokie!" replied Ai's sister off-screen. "Mata mite ne (See you later)!"

Ai put on her shoes and walked out the front door out of the house. She walked all the way to Rocko's house. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Rocko opened it.

"Oh. Hello, Ai," greeted Rocko.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," Ai greeted back as she stepped into the house. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Rocko.

Spunky, Rocko's dog, walked up to Rocko and Ai and barked happily.

"Spunky-kun," giggled Ai, as she stroked Spunky.

"You know," said Rocko. "It was nice of you to take care of Spunky after he ran away. If it wasn't for you, then he would've been gone forever and I would've been really heartbroken."

"Arigato (Thank you)," smiled Ai. "Although, I'm only young, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah, Ai," replied Rocko. "That's what they're for."

An hour later, it was time for Ai to go home.

"Sayonara, Rocko-chan," said Ai, as she stepped out the house and waved to Rocko.

"Goodbye, Ai," called Rocko, as he waved as well.

Ai walked all the way back to her house. She went inside and took off her shoes.

"Tadaima (I'm back)!" called Ai.

A hyperactive human 13-year-old girl ran up to her. She had short brown hair, blue eyes and a small red triangle nose. She's also wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with a violet pinafore over it and she's wearing white socks and black shoes on her feet. It's Ai's older sister. And she looked very panicky.

"Onee-chan, doushitano (Onee-chan, what's wrong)?" asked Ai.

"Imouto, thank goodness you're here!" panted Ai's sister. (Note: Imouto is Japanese for younger sister) "You've gotta see Yuriko-chan and Kenji-kun! Kinkyuu da (It's urgent)!"

Ai and her sister ran off.

--

Meanwhile, outside in the back garden. Yuriko and Kenji were cuddling each other lovingly. Ai and her sister run to the back door and see their love-fest going on.

"Daijoubu ne, onee-chan (It's okay, onee-chan)," smiled Ai. "I think they're in love."

"Hontou (Really)?!" questioned Ai's sister, excitedly. Ai responded by nodding her head. Ai's sister jumped non-stop.

"Wow!" cried her sister. "That is so awesome! Really, really awesome!!"

"It sure is, onee-chan," replied Ai. "It sure is."

--

**The first chapter's done!!! Just to let you know that Yuriko will…well, you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Yuriko's Symptoms

Chapter 2: Yuriko's Symptoms

It is now three weeks since Yuriko and Kenji's love-fest. It is 8 o'clock in the morning. Ai walked downstairs in her pink pyjamas to see Kenji still asleep on his bed and Yuriko walking up to her and cuddling her leg.

"Ohayou, Yuriko-chan (Good morning, Yuriko-chan)," said Ai, as she stroked Yuriko "You're up early. I'll make you breakfast."

Ai made Yuriko her breakfast. After doing this, she washed her hands, made herself breakfast, sat at the table and started eating. That's when her sister came in.

"Ohayou, imouto," greeted her sister.

"Ohayou, onee-chan," Ai greeted back.

Kenji came in the kitchen and started meowing for food.

"Onee-chan, can you make Kenji-kun breakfast?" asked Ai.

"Leave it to me!" giggled her sister.

Ai's sister made Kenji's breakfast. Then she washed her hands and made herself breakfast. Yuriko suddenly stops eating and leaves her near-empty bowl. Ai and her sister saw this.

"Aaah! Yuriko-chan stopped eating!" gasped Ai's sister.

"I think she doesn't want to eat anymore," explained Ai.

"Oh, thought so," sighed her sister.

Ai finished her breakfast. She put her bowl and spoon in the sink.

"I'm gonna get ready," said Ai, as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Okie-dokie!" replied her sister.

Ai's sister carried on eating. But then, all of a sudden, she hears heavy breathing coming from the living room. She stopped eating and ran into the living room to see Yuriko choking. She got a scared look on her face. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" she thought.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ai (in her normal clothes) was brushing her teeth.

--

"IMOUTO!!!!!!!!" screamed Ai's sister's voice, which startled Ai.

Ai quickly rinsed and dries her mouth. She ran downstairs to see her sister cringing and that Yuriko had - you guessed it - threw up.

"Yuriko-chan," gasped Ai, as she stroked Yuriko. "You poor thing. Onee-chan, I'll clean the mess up, you take care of Yuriko-chan."

"Hai (Yes)," agreed her sister.

Ai got out some paper towels and a bucket and started cleaning up Yuriko's mess. Once she finished, she put the used paper towels in the bin and put the bucket away.

"I've finished, onee-chan," said Ai.

Ai then sees a confused look on her sister's face.

"Doushitano, onee-chan?" asked Ai.

"Is it me or am I seeing small spots on Yuriko-chan's stomach?" replied her sister.

Ai took a look at Yuriko's stomach. Her sister is right.

"You're right, onee-chan," agreed Ai. "I think we better take Yuriko-chan to the vet."

--

Meanwhile, Rocko is in the living room, reading his newspaper. His phone started ringing. He put down his newspaper, went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" answered Rocko.

"Rocko-chan, it's Ai," Ai said over the phone. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Ai?" asked Rocko.

"My cat Yuriko needs to go to the vet," replied Ai. "Can you drop me off?"

"Okay," agreed Rocko. "I'll be at your house in no time."

"Arigato," said Ai. "Sayonara."

Rocko put the phone down. He went out of his house, got in his car, started it and drove off to Ai's house. Once he arrives, he got out of the car, walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Ai opened it. She is carrying a cage with Yuriko inside it.

"Okay, let's go," Ai confirmed as she walked to the car.

Ai's sister suddenly runs out and hugs Rocko.

"Konnichiwa!!!!" she greeted. "My name's Zukin!!! What's yours?"

"Rocko," replied Rocko.

"Wow, you're name is like sooooo cool!!" cheered Zukin.

"Uh, thanks," chuckled Rocko.

"Onee-chan, come on!" called Ai.

"Okay!" answered Zukin, as she got in the car.

Rocko got in the car, started it and drove to the vet.

"Let's see, are you two related?" asked Rocko.

"Yes," replied Ai. "Zukin's my older sister."

"Oh, I thought that," said Rocko.

Rocko, Ai and Zukin arrive at the vet.

"I'll wait in the car," reminded Rocko.

Ai and Zukin got out the car and went inside the building with Yuriko.

--

**Second chapter down!! Do you want to know what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Well, you'll just have to find out!**


	3. The News

Chapter 3: The News

Ai and Zukin are in the veterinary waiting room. The vet came out.

"Next owner and pet, please!" called the vet.

Ai and Zukin walked up to the vet with Yuriko in the cage.

"My name's Aiko Futaba but everyone calls me Ai," stated Ai.

"And I'm her older sister, Zukin Futaba," said Zukin.

"We have a problem with our cat Yuriko," explained Ai. "She has small spots on her stomach and this morning she threw up after eating."

"Okay, I'll check your cat to see what the problem is," confirmed the vet.

Ai handed the cage to the vet. The vet goes into her room to check Yuriko. Ai and Zukin sit down to wait for news. The vet came out.

"Girls, you can come in!" called the vet.

Ai and Zukin went inside the vet's room.

"Girls, I've got good news," said the vet.

"What is it?" asked Zukin.

"Your cat is expecting kittens," replied the vet.

Ai and Zukin have smiles on their faces. However, Zukin is more than happy. She started jumping up and down and running around in circles.

"YATTA (HOORAY)!!!!!" squealed Zukin, delightfully. "YURIKO-CHAN'S GONNA HAVE BABIES!!!!! THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!!!"

"Now, now Zukin," informed the vet. "I just want to inform you two that the spots on Yuriko's stomach is a sign that she's pinking up and will start to produce milk soon. And it turns out her vomiting was the cause of morning sickness. Her pregnancy will last for two months and be warned that her personality might change and may eat more than usual and don't be hard on her stomach because it might damage the kittens. Is Yuriko a first-timer?"

"Yes, she is," replied Ai.

"And who's going to be the father of the kittens?" the vet asked again.

"Our other cat, Kenji," answered Zukin.

"That's very nice," said the vet. "Well, thanks for coming. I'll see you in two weeks and confirm how many kittens she's having."

"Okay," replied Ai, as she picked up the cage with Yuriko in it. "Bye-bye."

"Goodbye," the vet said back, as the girls left the room.

--

Meanwhile, Rocko was in his car, waiting for Ai and Zukin to come back. He sees them arriving.

"You hear that, Yuriko-chan?" questioned Ai, as she and Zukin were walking to the car. "Kimi wa okaasan ni naru tsumori da (You're going to be a mother)."

The girls get in the car.

"Rocko-chan, you'll never guess what!!" giggled Zukin.

"What is it?" asked Rocko.

"Yuriko-chan's expecting kittens in 6 weeks!" replied Ai.

"Oh my!" gasped Rocko. "I can't believe it! I hope she does well."

"Me too!" smiled Zukin.

Rocko drove Ai and Zukin home. The girls got out of the car with Yuriko in the cage.

"Sayonara, Rocko-chan," called Ai, as and Zukin went inside.

"Sayonara," Zukin also called.

"Bye, girls," said Rocko. He drove off.

--

Meanwhile inside, Ai opened the cage, letting Yuriko out.

"There you go, Yuriko," chuckled Ai.

Ai went in the living room and walked up to Kenji, who started purring.

"Kenji-kun, I have something to tell you," reminded Ai. "Yuriko-chan's expecting kittens in 6 weeks. Kimi wa otousan ni naru tsumori da (You're going to be a father)."

Kenji happily purred even louder as Ai stroked him.

"Imouto!" called Zukin. "Yuriko-chan's gonna be sick!"

"Coming!" answered Ai.

Ai ran to get a newspaper while Kenji followed her.

--

Meanwhile, Yuriko was choking while Zukin was watching with worry.

"There you go, Yuriko-chan," said Ai, as she put the newspaper under Yuriko.

Zukin sighed with relief as Yuriko threw up. Once this was over, Ai picked up the vomit-covered newspaper and put it in the bin.

"I so can't wait to see Yuriko give birth!!" hollered Zukin.

"Me neither, onee-chan," replied Ai. "Me neither."

--

**The third chapter's done!! In the next chapter, you'll find out what number of kittens Yuriko's going to have. You'll just have to find out!!**


	4. The Number of Kittens

Chapter 4: The Number of Kittens

It is now five weeks into Yuriko's pregnancy. Ai came downstairs to hear Yuriko and Kenji meowing for food.

"I'm coming!" called Ai.

Ai ran into the kitchen and made Yuriko and Kenji breakfast. After doing this, she notices that Yuriko's stomach has grown a bit.

"Wow," smiled Ai. "Your stomach's getting bigger, Yuriko-chan."

Zukin arrived in the kitchen.

"Ohayou, onee-chan," greeted Ai.

"Ohayou, imouto," Zukin greeted back. "Yuriko's starting to eat more often."

"That's right, onee-chan," agreed Ai.

"Uh, imouto," said Zukin. "Today's Yuriko's vet appointment."

"You're right!" gasped Ai. "After me and you have breakfast and get ready, I'll take Yuriko-chan to the vet while you take care of Kenji-kun."

"Hai," agreed Zukin.

--

Later at the vet, Ai was in the vet's room with the vet doing an ultrasound on Yuriko.

"How old is Yuriko and Kenji?" asked the vet.

"Yuriko's three and Kenji's four," replied Ai.

"I see," chuckled the vet. "I found out how many kittens Yuriko's having. She's having three. And I can tell they're all doing fine."

"Wow," gasped Ai, happily. "That's so great!"

"It's pretty lucky that she's pregnant at that type of age," explained the vet. "Because if a cat was under one year old or over eight years old, then it is more likely that either her kittens, herself or both of them would die."

"Oh dear," said Ai. "That's not good."

"I know," agreed the vet. "But since Yuriko's three years old, there will be a less chance that it will happen to her and the kittens. And to keep her diet and kittens healthy, she will need to her usual food mixed with a bit of kitten food. If anything goes wrong with Yuriko, call 911."

"Okay," smiled Ai. "I better get going now."

"Okay, bye Aiko," called the vet as Ai left the room.

--

Later outside the building, Ai was getting in Rocko's car with Yuriko in the cage.

"How did it go, Ai?" asked Rocko. "How many kittens is Yuriko having?"

"It went well," replied Ai. "The vet confirmed that Yuriko's having three kittens and they're all doing well."

"Wow, that is so excellent!" smiled Rocko.

"I know," giggled Ai. "The vet said that Yuriko needs to be fed her usual food mixed with a bit of kitten food to keep her diet and kittens healthy. But unfortunately, I don't have any kitten food."

"No need to worry, Ai," answered Rocko. "I'll go down to the store and get some."

"Arigato, Rocko-chan," said Ai.

Rocko drove to the store. As he went in, Ai heard a meow from Yuriko. Apparently, she is hungry.

"Don't worry, Yuriko-chan," consoled Ai. "You'll get something to eat soon."

Later, Rocko came out and got in the car.

"Okay, now I'll just have to take you and Yuriko home," said Rocko.

Rocko started the car and drove to Ai's house. Ai got out of the car with Yuriko and the shopping.

"Sayonara, Rocko-chan," called Ai.

"Goodbye, Ai," replied Rocko.

Rocko drove off. Ai went inside.

"Tadaima, onee-chan," said Ai.

"Okaeri, imouto (Welcome back, imouto)!" greeted Zukin.

"How did Kenji-kun go?" asked Ai.

"He was fantastic!" replied Zukin, excitedly. "He behaved the whole time while you were gone!"

Ai smiled. Yuriko let out a meow.

"I'm going to make Yuriko-chan food," reminded Ai. "Her pregnancy's making her hungry."

Ai lets Yuriko out of the cage. She put cat food into the bowl then put a bit of kitten food in it. She mixed the two food types together. She then put it near Yuriko, who eats her meal.

"Four weeks until Yuriko has her kittens," said Zukin.

"That's right," agreed Ai.

--

**Phew! Got chapter four done. In the next chapter, Ai will take Yuriko and Kenji to Rocko's house. Also, Zukin will befriend Heffer and Filburt.**


	5. Feeling the Kittens and Buying Cat Stuff

Chapter 5: Feeling the Kittens and Buying Cat Stuff

It's week 7 of Yuriko's pregnancy. Yuriko was sleeping on her bed with her stomach more grown while Kenji was playing with his ball of wool. Ai and Zukin are watching this.

"Yuriko-chan seems to be sleeping much more than usual," said Zukin. "And her stomach is getting much bigger."

"I know," agreed Ai. "When Yuriko wakes up, we'll feed her and then we'll take her and Kenji-kun to Rocko-chan's house. And we'll take some ball of wool and food."

"Yay! I always wanted to go there!" cheered Zukin.

--

Later, when Yuriko woke up, Ai and Zukin walked all the way to Rocko's house with Yuriko and Kenji in their cages. Ai knocked on the front door. Rocko opened it.

"Konnichiwa Rocko-chan," greeted Ai.

"Hi, girls," Rocko greeted back. "What have you brought cages for?"

"We've brought our cats, Yuriko and Kenji," replied Zukin.

"Aww," sighed Rocko. "How's Yuriko's pregnancy going?"

"Very good," replied Ai, as she let Yuriko and Kenji out of their cages. "Yuriko's pregnancy is making her tired a lot and not wanting to play."

"Oh, dear," said Rocko. "I'll go tell Spunky."

Rocko ran off. Later, he came back.

"I told him," he announced.

"Okay," giggled Ai. "You can feel her kittens of you want. But be gentle with her stomach, otherwise you'll damage her kittens."

Rocko put his hand very gently put his hand on Yuriko's stomach.

"Wow, I can feel the kittens," gasped Rocko, happily. "I can feel them moving."

There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," said Rocko.

Rocko went over the door and opened it. It's Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko!" greeted Heffer and Filburt, cheerfully.

"Hey, guys," Rocko greeted back. "Ai and her sister have their two cats around."

"Oh, we wanna see them," hollered Heffer.

Heffer and Filburt walk in. They walk up to Ai, Zukin and the cats.

"Aww, so cute!" squeaked Filburt.

"I know!" agreed Heffer. "Who are they called?"

"The black one's called Yuriko and the white one's called Kenji," answered Ai.

"Wow!" Heffer and Filburt both said in unison.

Zukin saw Heffer and Filburt.

"Konnichiwa!!!" greeted Zukin. "I'm Zukin!! Tell me your names!"

"I'm Heffer," replied Heffer.

"And I'm Filburt," Filburt answered also.

"Very nice!!!" cheered Zukin.

Heffer noticed how happy and cheerful Zukin was. To tell the truth, he was happy and cheerful too! He always wanted to have a friend who shared the same personality as him!

"Wow," gasped Heffer, as he started getting excited. "YOU SHARE THE SAME PERSONALITY AS ME!!!"

"Really?" questioned Zukin, also getting excited. "Like, oh my gosh…ME TOO!!!"

Heffer and Zukin hug for a few seconds then stop.

"Hey, imouto," said Zukin. "How about we let Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan feel the kittens?"

"Okay," replied Ai.

Ai turned to Heffer and Filburt.

"Heffer-chan. Filburt-chan," said Ai. "Yuriko's expecting kittens in 2 weeks. Would you like to feel them?"

"Wow! Why wouldn't we?" cheered Heffer.

"One at a time," reminded Ai. "And be very gentle."

Heffer gently put his hand on Yuriko's stomach.

"Wow, I can feel them moving!" gasped Heffer. "Your turn, Filburt."

Filburt nervously did the same. He suddenly smiled.

"Oh boy, I agree with you, Heffer," smiled Filburt.

"How many kittens is she expecting?" asked Heffer.

"She's expecting three," replied Ai.

"Wow, cool!" giggled Heffer.

"Imouto," said Zukin. "Can I go buy some cat stuff from the store? We want the kittens to be healthy and entertained."

"Okay then," answered Ai.

"Um, only one thing," chuckled Zukin. She suddenly turned upset, also gaining puppy eyes and an anime river of tears in the process. "I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT HEFFER-CHAN!!!"

"Zukin's right!" agreed Heffer, also gaining puppy eyes and an anime river of tears. "I wanna go!"

"PLEASE!!" they both squeaked. "PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSEE!!!!!!"

Ai thought for a minute then nodded yes with a smile. Heffer and Zukin cheered.

"I'll drive them," reminded Rocko. "Come on."

"Me and Filburt-chan will come," said Ai.

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai and Zukin went out the door but before they could open it, Yuriko meows sadly.

"What's wrong with Yuriko?" asked Rocko.

"I think she wants to go with us," replied Ai. "Her pregnancy must be changing her personality."

Ai put Yuriko in her cage.

"I don't think we should leave Kenji-kun alone," explained Ai. "Maybe we should take him too."

Ai put Kenji in his cage.

"Okay, time to go," said Ai.

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai and Zukin went out the door and went to the store, also taking Yuriko and Kenji.

--

Later on, they came back.

"Wow," sighed Filburt. "What a long day."

"Well, let's see what we got," said Zukin. "Kitten milk and food?"

"Check!" answered Heffer.

"Toys?"

"Check!"

"Litter box and cat litter?"

"Check!"

"Radio communicators, so I can tell how the birth's going?"

"Check!"

"That's everything!"

"I think it's getting late," confirmed Ai. "Me, Zukin and our cats have to go."

"But I don't wanna go!" whined Zukin. "I don't wanna leave Heffer-chan!"

"Me neither!" agreed Heffer.

"Don't worry," smiled Ai. "You two can see each other tomorrow."

"Okay then," said Zukin.

--

"Sayonara!" called Ai.

"See you tomorrow!" Zukin called also.

Ai and Zukin left Rocko's house and started walking for their house, also taking Yuriko, Kenji and the shopping.

"2 weeks to go until Yuriko gives birth," said Zukin, excitedly. "I really, really can't wait!"

"Me neither, onee-chan," agreed Ai.

--

**What a bit of a long chapter!!! Things will start to get panicky in the next chapter. Just you wait!**


	6. Labour Begins

**The end of this chapter contains a couple of yucky parts. Don't read that part if you're squeamish.**

**You have been warned!!**

**--**

Chapter 6: Labour Begins

Okay, so it's 9 weeks into Yuriko's pregnancy and it is the day Yuriko gives birth (Darn, I've been time-skipping so much). Ai was in the kitchen making Yuriko and Kenji's meals. Yuriko and Kenji walked up to their bowls. Yuriko (whose stomach has grown more) just walked away from it and went into the living room while Kenji - well, you know - started eating.

"Yuriko-chan?" questioned Ai.

Ai went into the living room. She saw Yuriko pacing up and down restlessly.

"_I think I know what that means_," thought Ai.

Ai ran upstairs and knocked on Zukin's door. Zukin came out.

"Imouto," giggled Zukin, excitedly. "I drew a picture of me and Heffer-chan. Do you wanna see it?"

"I'd love to, onee-chan," said Ai. "Demo kore wa kinkyuu. (But this is urgent)! I think Yuriko's about to have her babies!"

"Aramaa (Oh no)!" gasped Zukin. "We need to find a quiet place for her! And fast!"

Ai and Zukin ran downstairs. They see Yuriko pacing up and down with a towel in her mouth.

"Can you find a box?" asked Ai.

"Hai!" replied Zukin.

Zukin ran upstairs. Seconds later, she came downstairs with a toy box.

"Here," confirmed Zukin.

"I think we need a cardboard box with an entrance for Yuriko, not a toy box," said Ai.

"Ah, gomen (Ah, sorry)," apologised Zukin.

Zukin ran upstairs again. Later, she came down with a cardboard box with an entrance for Yuriko.

"Here," she said again.

"That's better," said Ai.

"We need to find a quiet place for Yuriko-chan," panted Zukin. "But where?"

--

Later, the cardboard box has been set up in Zukin's bedroom.

"Good idea, onee-chan," smiled Ai. "Now all we need to do is find a towel and some blankets."

"Right," agreed Zukin.

Ai and Zukin searched for a towel and some blankets. Once they did this, they put them in the box.

"We need to get Yuriko-chan in the box," said Zukin.

"Right," Ai confirmed.

Ai went to the top of the stairs.

"Yuriko-chan!" called Ai. "Yuriko-chan!'

Yuriko heard Ai's voices and started going upstairs.

--

Later, Yuriko was in the cardboard box, breathing heavily.

"Daijoubu ne, Yuriko-chan," consoled Zukin. "Be strong. Whoa, her temperature's dropping."

"I'll call Rocko-chan," said Ai.

Ai ran downstairs, picked up the phone and started dialling Rocko's phone number. After a few seconds, the call picks up.

"Hello?" Rocko called over the phone.

"Rocko-chan, it's Ai," answered Ai. "This is an emergency!"

"What's going on?" asked Rocko.

"Yuriko's about to have her kittens!" replied Ai.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Rocko. "I hope Yuriko's going to be all right."

"Me too," agreed Ai. "Pass it on to Filburt-chan and tell him to go over to your house. Zukin will remind Heffer-chan through her radio communicator and she will also say how the birth's progressing."

"Okay, I'll do that immediately," said Rocko.

"Thanks," smiled Ai. "Sayonara."

--

Rocko hung up and started dialling Filburt's number. The call picked up.

"Hello?" said Filburt over the phone.

"Filburt, come over to my house!" called Rocko. "It's an emergency! Ai's cat Yuriko has gone into labour!"

"Seriously?!" questioned Filburt. "Oh my gosh! Don't worry, Rocko! I'll be on my way!"

They both hang up.

--

Meanwhile, Zukin was turning on her radio communicator.

"Heffer-chan, come in," Zukin said over the communicator. "Come in, Heffer-chan. Over!"

"Zukin! Am I glad to talk with you! Over!" Heffer's voice called over the communicator.

"Heffer-chan, go over to Rocko-chan's house," called Zukin. "Yuriko has gone into labour! Over!"

"Oh no!" gasped Heffer. "Don't worry! I'll be right over! Over!"

"And don't forget to bring your communicator!" said Zukin. "I'll tell how the birth's going! Over!"

"Right! Over!" agreed Heffer.

--

Meanwhile, Rocko was sitting on his couch, waiting for Heffer and Filburt. He hears a knock at the door. He goes over it and opens it to see Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko!" greeted Heffer and Filburt.

"Guys, have you been told about Yuriko's labour?" asked Rocko.

"Yeah!" replied Filburt.

"Me too!" agreed Heffer. "And I've also brought my radio communicator so Zukin can tell us how the birth's progressing."

"Okay, then," said Rocko. "Come in, guys."

Heffer and Filburt ran in.

"How's Yuriko's labour going, Zukin? Over!" Heffer asked over the communicator.

"Okay," Zukin replied over the communicator. "Yuriko-chan has been breathing heavily and her temperature has been dropping. And she's just had a discharge and she's licking it off her 'you-know-what' right now. Over!"

After Zukin says the line "she's licking it off her 'you-know-what' right now", Rocko, Heffer and Filburt make shocked anime faces accompanied with anime sweat drops.

"Oh, yuck," said Rocko.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Filburt. He runs into the backyard and throws up (poor Filburt).

"I hope things go well in the next chapter," wondered Heffer, breaking the fourth wall.

"I sure do," agreed Rocko.

--

**6th chapter's done! Okay, so how will Yuriko's birth go in the next chapter? Well, you're just going to have to find out.**


	7. The Birth of the Kittens

**This chapter contains the unseen progress of labour. Oh, and one more thing. It also contains a part with omorashi (bladder desperation), which means there will be a pants wetting part. So don't read this chapter if birth scenes make you squeamish or if you don't like omorashi.**

**You have been warned!!**

--

Chapter 7: The Birth of the Kittens

It's 2.50 pm, meaning it's been nearly seven hours since Yuriko went into labour. Yuriko was howling in pain.

"Yuriko's contractions are causing her so much pain," Zukin said into her communicator. "But she'll be fine."

--

Meanwhile, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were on the couch, listening to what Zukin is saying. Filburt was lying down with a blanket over himself because of what happened at the end of the previous chapter.

"The first kitten's on its way now. Over!" Zukin's voice called over Heffer's communicator.

"How long will it take? Over!" asked Heffer.

"A little while. Over!" replied Zukin.

--

"The first kitten's arrived," informed Zukin several minutes later. "Yuriko-chan's cleaning it up now. Over!"

"Oh goody!" cheered Heffer. "Will the second kitten arrive? Over!"

"Very soon," answered Zukin. "Very, very soon. Over!"

--

An hour and nine and a half minutes go past and Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are still waiting.

"Okay, the second kitten's nearly born. Over!" informed Zukin.

"Oh, Sweet Lord, it better be all right. Over!" said Rocko.

"Yep, it's all right," Zukin's voice called over the communicator. "The second kitten's born and it's being cleaned by Yuriko-chan. The final kitten will come soon. Over!"

--

Another hour goes past. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are still waiting. Filburt sits up, looking quite desperate.

"Uh, guys," said Filburt. "I have to…well, you know, empty my bladder. I've been holding it for a while."

"Zukin, Filburt needs to go to the bathroom really bad. Over!" Heffer informed into his communicator.

"But the final kitten's a couple of minutes from being born. Over!" Zukin's voice replied.

"Oh, right. Over!" sighed Heffer. "Guess you'll have to hold it, Filburt."

"Oh, fish sticks," muttered Filburt, crossing his legs and putting his hands over his bladder.

--

A couple of minutes go by. Filburt is looking more desperate than ever.

"Is the kitten born yet? Over!" asked Heffer.

"Good news! It's just having a clean up now!" replied Zukin, as the first two newborn kittens are drinking from Yuriko while the final one was being cleaned up by Yuriko. "All the kittens are doing fine! The other two are getting their first milk. Now the final's one's getting it. And Yuriko's just had her afterbirth. Over!"

"Yes! The kittens are born!" Rocko cheered.

"This is the most happiest day of my life!" hollered Heffer.

"I know," agreed Filburt.

"Hey, Filburt. Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Heffer.

"You're right!" gasped Filburt. "I needed to use the bathroom. Only now…my pants are wet because my bladder just couldn't hold it anymore."

Rocko and Heffer make shocked anime faces when the line "my pants are wet" is said. Filburt's right. His pants are soaked. He's even wet the couch, his blanket and the floor!

"Oh my God!" gasped Rocko.

"Great waves of Hawaii!" shouted Heffer.

"I'm very sorry," sighed Filburt, blushing with embarrassment and shame.

"I'll go clean this up," muttered Rocko, walking into the kitchen.

"Do you have any spares?" asked Heffer.

"No, unfortunately," replied Filburt.

"I'll find some for you," said Heffer, as he ran upstairs.

"Thank you," called Filburt.

--

**Congratulations Yuriko! I hope your kittens do well! One more chapter to go! It will be were the kittens get named. And I hope Filburt doesn't wet himself again.**


	8. The Kittens are Named

Chapter 8: The Kittens are Named

It has been 10 days since Yuriko gave birth. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are walking to Ai and Zukin's house.

"I really can't wait to see the new kittens!" giggled Heffer.

"Me neither!" cheered Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt arrive at the front door. Rocko rang the doorbell. Zukin opened it.

"Heffer-chan!!" hollered Zukin, as she hugged Heffer.

"Zukin!" squeaked Heffer, as he hugged Zukin back.

"_Wow, these two love being together_," thought Filburt.

"I see you brought Rocko-chan and Filburt-chan!" grinned Zukin, as she gained anime sparkles in her eyes. "Konnichiwa Rocko-chan! Konnichiwa Filburt-chan!"

"I know!" smiled Heffer. "We came here to see the kittens!"

"You all can!" giggled Zukin. "Come in!"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went in.

--

Meanwhile, Ai was watching Yuriko and Kenji take care of the three kittens. The kitten who was born first is black with a white face and legs, the one born second is white with a black face and legs and the one born last is black with a white tail and ears. Rocko, Heffer, Filburt walk in and see the kittens as Zukin follows them.

"They're so cute!" gasped Filburt, happily.

"Agreed!" Heffer squealed with delight.

"What are their genders, Ai?" asked Rocko.

"The vet came around ages ago and confirmed their genders," replied Ai. "The kittens with patches on their faces and legs are females, while the one with patches on its tail and ears is a male."

"Have you named them yet?" Rocko asked again.

"No," answered Ai. "But I will now."

"What are you gonna call them???" questioned Heffer.

"I'll call the older one Nanako," said Ai. "Her sister Chika and their brother, Taiki."

"Cute names!" squeaked Zukin. "I hope those kittens do well!"

"Me too!" agreed Heffer.

**THE END**

--

**Sorry for delays. I've been really busy. My story's now finished. Phew! Very, very hard work.**


End file.
